Transformers Devastation of Mages
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When an ancient Cybertronian ship is discovered in the city of Mahora, Megatron leads an invasion force to reclaim it and turn Earth into a new Cybertron, the world's only hope is that of a class of middle school student, their ten year old teacher and the mighty Autobots. But is something else happening in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

On the distant planet Cybertron two warring factions lived, one were the peace and justice loving Autobots, who wanted to see a Golden Age for Cybertron where there was no war, and the other were the tyrannical and war-thriving Decepticons, who wanted to conquer Cybertron and rule over it with an iron fist. For millenia these two sides have waged war ravaging their planet until it became a post apocalyptic world with no chance of reviving it, so the Autobots had a plan to launch a ship in the hope of finding a new world, this ship was the Proudstar which was tasked with find planets with no life and terraforming them into new world. But a dark force twisted that mission to terraform inhabited worlds rather than the lifeless ones the mission originally stated. After millions of years a city dubbed Mahora Academic city was built over top of the Proudstar where the captain Nova Prime slumbered in stasis. Soon a hidden text deciphered by Shockwave discovered the location of the Proudstar and now the Decepticons are on their way to claim it and the Earth.

* * *

There was an uneasiness in the air that morning as Asuna, a student at Mahora all girl's academy delivered the morning newspaper. She paused and looked around the streets.

"Why does the air feel heavier than usual. I wonder if Negi knows about this" Asuna said continuing on her usual route. She was still thinking of the foreboding air when she heard a car horn. "Sorry" she shouted out as the car continued on its way. Asuna shook her head and dashed off to do the last couple of houses, she really wanted to take a bath before school that morning, she just hoped Konoka or one of the other girls looked after Negi. After another block she was done with her paper route. Unaware that something dark had just arrived in Mahora, and what they were after.

* * *

Once Asuna was in the massive bath of the Mahora academy she quickly and smoothly sunk up to her shoulders in the hot water

"Why are you happy Bells?" a new voice asked

"Just enjoying a hot bath after my paper route, you dumb blonde" Asuna said the owner of the new voice Ayaka sunk down up to her shoulders with her golden blonde hair up, unlike Asuna who took her hair out of her twin tails. "So what are you doing here so early Ayaka?" she asked

"Simple, the only other person usually in the bath at this time is you, you violent monkey" Ayaka said

"Oh shut up, unless you came here to flirt with me" Asuna smirked

"As if, you redheaded firestorm" Ayaka said, "But seriously Asuna, you're involved in a lot of weird things here and I wanted to ask you about the air. It feels"

"Heavier and weirder than usual, I don't know why and I asked Konoka and Negi why they think that but none of them could answer me" Asuna explained

"All I know is something is going to go down, maybe not today, or tomorrow but before this week ends, Mahora will not be the same as it was" Ayaka said

"Agreed, we should be on our guard" Asuna said

* * *

Elsewhere in the city several jets were flying in a circle of a location, below them a blue SUV looking vehicle stopping in front of a console.

"This is it" the ground based vehicle said as it became a giant robot "This is what Megatron has been searching for" it said

"Are you sure Breakdown?" a red sports car asked

"I'm positive and with this we can start the Cyber-forming of this world" Breakdown said

"Good we'll report to Megatron" a black and grey jet said

"Or we could keep it to ourselves" a red and white jet said

"What was that Starscream?" a voice said as an alien spacecraft zoomed in and transformed into a silver and purple robot

"Lord Megatron" they all said as the jets and sports car transformed

"Are our forces ready to destroy this city and start the process?" Megatron asked

"Yes might Megatron" Starscream said

"Good, now Soundwave" Megatron said

"Yes Lord Megatron" Soundwave said as he transformed from his vehicle mode into his robot mode releasing two drones and two boomboxes. "Lazerbeak, Ravage, Frenzy, Rumble transform"

"Yes sir" the drones all said. The drones became a condor, a jaguar and the boomboxes became human. the one dubbed Frenzy just started babbling

"It seems his translation unit is still offline" the sports car Decepticons Knockout said

"So fix it" Startscream said

"Save that for another time, now Breakdown activate it"

"Yes sir" Breakdown said turning on the console.

"Now a new Cybertron will arise" Megatron said "ALL HAIL THE DECEPTICONS!"

* * *

On the tram to Mahora Asuan was standing with Konoka, Setsuna and Negi talking about different. Suddenly the ominous feeling from before hit Asuna

"Asuna are you okay?" Negi asked

"Yeah, you look a little pale" Konoka said

"Just a little tired" Asuna bluffed before the ground started to shake

"What is that?" Negi asked

"An earthquake?" Setsuna asked

"Here in Mahora, I thought there were things to prevent that!" Asuna exclaimed

"I have no idea" Konoka said

"Everyone outside!" Negi said as the group saw everyone leaving "And find the rest of the class"

* * *

After fifteen minutes all of the girl of 3-A were gathered. Negi looked around trying find the source of the quake

"What are those?" Makie asked seeing swarms of something

"They couldn't be" Kazumi said as she looked through her camera lens. "PROFESSOR!"

"What is it Kazumi?" Negi asked

"We have a problem" Kazumi said

"What is it?" Negi asked again

"I've seen these things before, mostly on hoax blogs. Gigantic Insect robots destroying everything" Kazumi said

"But what do they want with Mahora?" Chao asked

'I've seen the same blog posts before but they can't be real...can they?' Chisame thought. Soon the insects covered the skies

"Run" Negi said moving as did all the girls.

"Where are we going?" Asuna asked "The classroom is the other way"

"Where do you think they'll look first" Ayaka shouted

"WATCH OUT!" Setsuna said as weird purple orbs hit the ground turning into a weird slime substance,

"Be careful! We don't know what those things are" Negi said

"PROFESSOR!" the cheerleaders said as the goo turned into a sphere containing them

"NO!" Negi shouted

"Negi, COME ON!" Asuna shouted grabbing the young professor and running off.

* * *

Once the stopped running they took cover in a parking structure.

"Is everyone okay?" Asuna asked

"No, we're not" Makie said panting out

"How many did we lose?" Setsuna asked

"Satsuki, Sakurako, Misa, Misora, Satomi, Natsumi, Zazie, Chao, Madoka, Chizuru, Chisame and Ayaka were all taken, but those weird sludge bubbles" Yuna said

"Did anybody see that weird white hair guy out there?" Ako asked

"What would Fate be doing here?" Negi muttered

"I don't know but it can't be a coincidence he is" Asuna said

"So what should we do?" Setsuna asked

"I'm at a lost, I truly don't know what to do here" Negi said feeling lost

"Hey" Asuna said hugging Negi in a motherly way "We'll get thought this"

"Wait, where's Evangeline?" Konoka asked

"Probably still in her cottage" Asuna said

"Should we try and call her?" Haruna asked as a crash was heard.

"That's going to be pretty hard" Ako said

"Why?" Makie asked

"They just destroyed the nearest cell tower" Ako said, making everyone check their phones to show no reception.

"We're screwed" Yuna said

"Yeah no kidding, here they COME!" Kazumi shouted as three of the robotic insects landed where they were

"Do we even have to shout it?" Yuna asked

"Nope" Asuna replied

"Then that case" Yuna said running off being followed by her class. The bugs followed after them

* * *

"This is it" Makie said as one of them was about to kill her. Suddenly out of nowhere a Big Rig slammed into one of the bugs. Setsuna spotted a set of cars

"MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Asuna shouted as she lead the group away from the truck and insect fight. That left two more to go after them, Yue looked back and saw something that made her scared. A bright light was coming from the horn of one of them

"No" she whispered as it streaked towards her. It impacted just behind her, giving her a second degree burn on her lower leg and knocking her over. She tried to stand up only to cry out in pain

"YUE!" Nodoka and Haruna shouted racing over to their friend

"That thing fired something at me and now I can't walk" Yue said through clenched teeth.

"Professor" Nodoka said "What are we going to do?"

"I-I-I-I" Negi stuttered

"NEGI Snap out of it!" Asuna said

"Negi, come on" Konoka said

"We need to calm down"

"I-I-I Can't, I-I-I'm scared" Negi said tearing up

"Negi, get you're together!" Asuna shouted

"We're doomed" Makie said

"Don't say that" Setsuna snapped.

"Then what are we suppose to say?" Ako asked

* * *

Asuna looked around hopeless, but soon she felt something warm on her skin. Looking behind her was a massive green light, and it was filling her with confidence, hope and courage. She grabbed Negi and looked at him in the eyes

"We'll make it" Asuna said "Quickly into the light"

"What?"the class exclaimed

"It either the light of those bugs, we might be able to get Yue some help" Asuna said

"Well, you heard her guys" Setsuna said

"Okay" Kazumi said

"We're ready" Yuna said as the other sports girls stood up

"Let's do this" Kaede said smiling

"YEAH!" the twins cheered

"You're going to be okay Yue" Haruna said

"Negi, you okay?" Konoka asked

"I'm feeling better now" Negi admitted, soon two of the bugs rounded the corner

"Let's get the lead out people" Asuna said charging forward with everyone running behind her.

* * *

One by one the ran through the light, each time they felt like something was shooting at lightspeed somewhere. Once on the other side of the light Mahora Class 3-A was standing in an unfamiliar location

"Where are we?" Ako asked

"Kaede, I'm scared" Fumika said

"It will be okay" Kaede said

"Is anyone hurt? Are you all okay?" a voice asked

"My student Yue's leg is...AAAAH!" Negi freaked out at the silhouette of someone towering over them.

"Oh dear" the voice said

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here with something different and quiet frankly some fandoms I haven't worked with in a while. So this is a challenge/sort of collab with Lewamus Prime to make a fic about Negima and Transformers following/adapting Transformers Devastation only instead of I'm going to say New Yrok its in Mahora City and it will contain elements from all the different generations/eras of Transformer and all versions of Negima.**

 **Now its been five years since I've worked with Transformers or Negima. In fact my first fics were crossovers, one was Transformers and Code Geass, the other was a Naruto and Negima crossover; so its been a while since I've written in these fandoms**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is anyone hurt? Are you all okay?" a voice asked

"My student Yue's leg is...AAAAH!" Negi freaked out at the silhouette of someone towering over them.

"Oh dear" the voice said, The voice belonged to a white and orange coloured robot. "This could be a problem" it said

"Wh-Wh-WHAT ARE YOU?" Asuna shouted

"Are you with them?" The usually quiet Mana said pointing a rifle at the robot

"OH yes, of course I'm with the bug, considering I just pulled you through a Ground bridge to stop you from becoming Insecticon food!" the bot said "And my name is Ratchet, I am the chief medical officer of the Autobots"

"Autobots?" Haruna asked

"It will all be explained soon, but we should get that girl looked at, now are any of you human medics?"

"I'm a nurse" Ako said

"That will have to do" Ratchet said over looking Yue's leg, which was bright red and covered in blisters. It was also damp looking "This is not to serious"

"Um, can I step in for a moment?" Konoka asked

"Certainly Konoka, I forgot about that?"  
"About what?" Ratchet asked

"Her healing magic" Ako said

"Magic? There is no such thing as magic"

"Says the talking robot out of a sci-fi movie" Asuna said leaning on Ratchet's leg, making the medic growl

"Asuna!" Konoka said

"Fine" Asuna huffed. "How's Yue?"

"I'm fine" Yue said getting up

"It will still be a bit tender, so don't do too much" Ako said

"also take a cold bath just in case there is some heat still left" Ratchet said

"So are there any more of you?" Asuna asked.

"Indeed there are indeed" Ratchet said "In fact we got incoming" he said as the ground bridge opened up.

* * *

Out of the green portal drove a red big rig, a yellow muscle car, a white, red and green Lanica Fenomenon Stratos, a red 2010 Chevy Corvette, and a blue Kawasaki Ninja bike

"Ratchet, close the gate!" The big rig said

"You got it Optimus" Ratchet said as the green portal shut itself off.

"That was too close" the bike said, sound feminine. "Ratchet, who are these?"

"What do you think, they're humans" Ratchet grumbled

"But why are they here?" the bike asked

'There's safety in numbers" the car radio of the yellow one said

"Yes they're a large group Bee. What's the point?" the red Chevy said

'You'll be safe in here' the radio said

"You think we can keep them safe right Bee?" the Stratos said to which he got a positive noise.

"Autobots Transform" the big rig said as it shifted from a truck to a robot

"Whoa" Haruna gasped.

"Who are you?" Negi asked

"I am Optimus Prime, and we are autonomous robotic organisms from planet Cybertron, but we call ourselves Autobots for your convenience" Optimus said

"Autobots huh?" Negi asked

"Allow me to introduce those we have gather here" Optimus said

"I'm Arcee" the bike said

"Nice to meet you I'm Wheeljack, a technician for our side and an inventor" the Lancia said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sideswipe" the red Chevy said "And the guy in yellow is Bumblebee"

"Why can't he talk?" Haruna asked

"The war" Optimus said

"Huh?" the humans asked

"He's voice was a minor cost of the war. When you are war from thousands of millennia, losing your voice is comparable to a scratch" Ratchet said sadly

"You did what you could old friend" Optimus said

"Sure I did" Ratchet said

* * *

"Excuse me, but what's this about a war?" Nodoka asked

"Our world was once peaceful with two factions, those created for maintaining the planet and culture. So basically librarians, historians, engineers, builders and scientists" Optimus started explaining "And then we had those who were...violent. Fighters, Soldiers and worse of all the Gladiators of Kaon. Eventually our of the pits came a Cybertronian named D-19 but soon he took a new name: Megatronus. Soon Megatronus entered the political arena where he was a great senator. But something dark stirred in his spark; and soon he started something that would devastate our planet: A civil war which was started by gaining followers with his influence and soon he created the Deceptive Construct factions and he became Megatron. Or as they are now known as The Decepticons. Our side was lead by Sentinel Prime a legendary warrior who also worked his way up, only he was built for fighting. But that didn't mean he was nonetheless wise and peaceful, he was the main leader during the Twilight of Cybertron"  
"The twilight?" Kaede asked

"That doesn't sound good" Asuna said

"No it wasn't, you see Megatron had discovered something only thought myth...Dark Energon said to be the crystalline form of the destroyer's life force, just like Energon is said to be the crystalline form of our creator and that is why we need it. Anyway Megatron had found the Dark Energon on a forgotten based called Trypticon Base. Using it he infected Cyberton, weakening the planet. Only Megatron knew how to disinfect Cybertron and with the Autobots failing because of the dark energon things were looking bleak" Ratchet explained

* * *

"I was there that day. The day Sentinel Prime fell, and Bee became a mute. It was during the Siege of Iacon, our home city. Anyway we were holding our lines as the darkness crept forward. Only we were unaware that an assassin had infiltrated our ranks and well. The Pit sludge was sneaking up and got noticed by Bumblebee. He was about to cry out in alert when a sniper round destroy his vocal processor and the assassin stabbed Sentinel Prime. He went down hard and then as a final insult...they decapitated our leader. Soon the Deceptions raised a spike and on top of it was our leader's head, they had demoralised us and now they were taunting us" Arcee said

"I'm sorry" Negi said sniffling. The humans who had joined him were crying as well.

"Please say it gets better" Asuna said looking depressed.

* * *

"Oh it does. You see we were still holding out against the cons. But we were losing hope fast. Each hour we lost more and more. It was so bad that soon Autobots were discharging their own rifles into themselves just to end the fight. I myself was losing hope. But just as I had the gun to my head something happened. From deep inside Iacon's Library a blue light shone out. Back then I didn't know what it was, but who cared at that point. It did something nothing else did. It gave us back our hope. Soon walking onto the battlefield was something no one, Autobot or Decepticon expected; A Prime. There he was this newly reformatted Prime just calmly walking out onto the battlefield with his head held high and a fire in his eyes long thought gone. This Prime was none other than Optimus Prime. Once he stepped out onto that battlefield. It was like a switch was flipped; the Autobots charged forward in a triumphant cry of war. The Cons were shocked, the quickly fled back. But some of them were too stupid to retreat. Those ones they fell quicker and faster than the conflict had seen. What took the Cons weeks to take the Autobots took back in hours. What the Cons learnt that day was that you never mess with a Prime" Wheeljack said smiling

"Wow, So you alone turned the battle?" Yue asked

"Yes, but I was too late for many a brethren was lost" Optimus said turning back to face the group.

"will...will it happen to our world?" Setsuna asked

"No, not while we're here" Optimus said

"So what's next?" Asuna asked

"We wait" Ratchet said

"And I think we should assign guardians to these girls" Arcee said

"Very well, we will assign each of your guardians" Optimus said

"Awesome" the girls cheered.

* * *

"Who dares enter my domain?" Megatron said as he heard footsteps

"I am Fate Averruncus, and I am here to offer my help" a silver haired human said

"Help, bah how can you help the mighty Decepticons?" Startscream sneered

"magic" Fate said making his hand glow

"What? Magic is just a mere legend, a story made up to entertain sparklings and protoforms" Starscream said

"So you can perform this magic?" Megatron asked taking it more serious than Starscream

"I can" Fate said as six young women appeared behind him

"Great more humans" Starscream muttered

"I can sense their power, for it is almost like yours" Megatron said to Fate.

"Indeed, I gave them a small piece of my power" Fate said making Megatron think

"You're not considering this Lord Megatron?" Starscream squawked

"Why not, it's helped our race in the past" Knockout said

"Really how!" Starscream said

"Are you that stupid, did you forget that we have always failed no matter how many times we've been on this planet" Knockout said

"What?" Starscream asked looking puzzled

"Every time we come here the Autobots get human allies and defeat us" Knockout said

"I agree, maybe it is time we have some of these human allies" Megatron smirked

"I assure you, this partnership will be...benefitial for the both of us" Fate said

"I agreed, welcome Fate, welcome to the Decepticons" Megatron said

"Does this mean I can play with her?" one of the girls said

"All in good time Tsukiyomi, all in good time" Fate smirked.

"This will be interesting" Megatron said

"Indeed" Knockout said smiling.

* * *

"So until we get more Autobots you'll have to team up" Optimus said

"I've got Kazumi" Arcee said

"I'll take Ako, Ku Fei, Yuna, Akira and Mana with me" Ratchet said

"I've got Makie, the twins and Kaede" Sideswipe said

"Nodoka, Yue, Haruna and Chacharmaru ride with me" Wheeljack said

"I'll go with Miss Konoka in the one you call Bumblebee" Setsuna said

"And me and Negi are going with you" Asuna said to Optimus

"Someone's gutsy" Ratchet said

"Could be worse" Arcee said

"How, and why" Ratchet replied

"Why what?" Arcee asked

"Did you just jinx us?" Ratchet asked

"Let's hope not" Arcee said

"Autobots, we have a mission here and now we have new allies. Together we will stop Megatron and his plans from coming to fruition here" Optimus said "After all Freedom is the right of all sentient beings"

"YES SIR!" they cried out

* * *

"Man I miss those guys" a girl said as she looked to the sky and closed her phone. She got up and walked off her brown and pink hair swaying in the breeze. It was times like these they would be here" she said.

"There you are, come on we've been order to the dorms" a second student said

"So what, its so boring there" the first girls "Come on Sora, let's get some food and video games" as she walked away

"What am I going to do with Miko?" Sora asked

"Nothing" Miko smirked.

* * *

 **So the Autobots have met the students and alliances have been made. Alos yes that was Miko from TF Prime. I've got something special for her in the upcoming chapters heheheh. But next chapter will be more action packed and will have new allies to help the fight.**

 **So until next time I'll see you on the flipside**


End file.
